wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey D. Paul
The Fastest and Handsomest and the kindest Marine in the Marines. He was a Member of the United States of Hyrule. Personality Paul is described as a "charming" individual. Paul's character is given a bit more depth, he is usually depicted with a stoic, calm and carefree personality, preferring solitude and is not particularly talkative. Although, if the sensitive subject of student-master relationships is brought up, it typically manages to rouse his annoyance and anger. Hotaru is often on the receiving end of Utakata's ire on this matter as she constantly nags him to become her "master" (師匠, shishō). He was so little sad about the loss of his Father. Appearence Paul is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carries a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe. In The Unova Reigon, Paul has the Same Clothes and Personality just like N and his Golden Eyes were turned into the Mangekyō Sharingan Due to being a Jinjuriki of the Eight-Headed Serpent. Strawhat Pirates and the Jinjuriki Fruit When he was 7 Years Old, He was raised by Vice Admiral Garp as his grandfather. He made good friends with the Gol D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. Until he found the Juri Juri no Mi, Model: Fortezza Gundam. He ate it, ate 8 Slices of Pizza and then drank the 8 Oreo Milkshakes. Paulo had seen the Konoha Seal on his back and was the contained person with the Yamata No Orochi. He have seen the Jinjuriki Marines on the Super Size Standard Battleship with their Jinjuriki Fruit Abilities and ends up with them. Hidden Leaf Wars Paul defeated Kyoto and realizes the Pain that Okaina held and His pain. Whitebeard Arc Jinjuriki Gang Separated He and his New Friends were hanging out with the Fantastic Adventures. When they meet up with the Village of Hyrule, Whitebeard and his Pirates attacked them. Paulo the Marine uses the Super Chakura Jutsu and the Aura Aura no Mi combined to defend the village from whitebeard. He was powerless against his Light Light Fruit. He was attempting to peak at Whitebeard's bandages that night with his Arm stretching like a snake. But his attempts were a disaster. When Whitebeard asks about being one of his sons, He accepts that he would not kill any other of his crew memebers. When it was morning he was turned into a 8 Headed Hylian Dragon. When they arrive at the Marinford, The Jinjuriki members were there and meets Okaina and fell in love during the War. These are the Words that Okaina spoken to. If we keep fighting like this, The Love in Marineford is gonna keep changing around here. ''Rescuing Ace'' When he was turned back into human form, Okaina sent in the RX-79-0 Susanoo Gundam to reach over the execution platform. Monkey D. Luffy, who wants to be a Pirate King uses the Hoshakou no Haki to slow the Mobile Suit down. Luffy reaches the execution platform on the Susanoo's hand Sengoku tumbles the platform and Paulo the Marine, uses the magic key to free Gol D. Ace. When Ace was set free, the Jinjuriki marine members are escorting the Platoon of the Whitebeard Pirates to regroup with the Britannia's Battleship Gundam MK II. ''Ace's Death'' When Okaina with her Yuki Yuki no Mi fights Akainu with his Magu Magu no Mi, Fire Fist Ace interfered and was burnt. When Akainu was aiming at Paulo taking Luffy to the Britannia Army, Ace took a big blow before Luffy and Paulo. Ace thanked Paulo, Okaina, Jinjuriki Marines, Whitebeard Pirates and Luffy for loving him as his last breath. When he dies right in front of the battlefield, Paulo anguishes and goes into a instant rage at Akainu and killed him with his True Yamata No Orochi form. Reunion When Paulo was 18 Years Old, Okaina married him at the end when the Victory for the Britannia Republic-Nipponia Empire Forces Celebrating big victory and lived happily ever after. Trophical Airline When his Family recieved the News to Okaina, He was so glad that he has enough money to Go to the Paradise of Monoha, where the Japanese myths and Legends were born before and after, where they have Vacation Facilities, a spetacular Amusement Park and Italian, American, Filipino Food and Sea Food. Okaina told him that she was born in the Floating Island. Okaina told him that the Baku No Sasori rumor was true. Ambush of Andromon when arriving at Monoha by taking an airplane, Andromon comes and says to fight Sasori but Paulo the Marine gets confused that wife was a Jinjuriki of Sasori. Andromon attempts to unleash Sasori from her body but was sent back into a Digimon World by Sasori's Madrush. Legend of Sasori When His Family was growing, God the Father asked him about taking good care of his Family and friends and tha Marine should be regarded as a Child of God. He accepts that offer and was able to take full responsibility for his family. Okaina Quotes I will always love you when we die to the very end - Okaina to Paulo Fighting for others as ourselves could be difficult- Paulo and Okaina at the wedding. In Naruto Calamity He was the True Protagonist of the Series and takes role of Okami Yuki, Ash Ketchum from Pokemon Series, Hankmaru, Soren and Koichi Kimura. Honey D. Paul was part of the White Angel Crew. In Pokemon Ruby and Pearl He was a Protagonist of the Series. He takes the Role of The Pokemon Trainer named Hankmaru. Summonings Gama Ace Items Pokedex Pokeballs (Eight) Oran Berry (Seven) DigiJutsu Pokemon Pichu (First Pokemon) Carnavine Kyogre Mightyena Sneasel Madara Uchiha's Hydreigon Hashirama Senju's Pikachu Croagunk Sudowoodo Tailed Beasts Yamata No Orochi Death Ghidorah Jutsus 'Black Blossom Jutsu' The Jutsu used by Okami Yuki that let's the Orochi take over the person's body and fights like a dragon as a Spiritualist Medium. Devil Fruits Juri Juri No Mi, Model: Fortezza Gundam A Devil Fruit that turns a person into a Jinjuriki of Yamata No Orochi Tailed Beast Deck 1 Machina Fortress 1 Magician Valkyria 5 Pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One 1 Yamata Dragon 2 Dark Magicians 1 Dark Magician Girl 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons 4 Monster Reborn 1 Stronghold the Mobile Fortress 1 Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon 1 Blue Eyes Shining Dragon 1 Black Rose Dragon Digimon Metal Seadramon Mega Seadramon Ten Legendary Warriors Mobile Suits Gundam Age PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (First Mobile Suit) Gundam Age 2 Gundam Age 3 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Infinite Justice Gundam Hi-Nu Gundam Digimon Forms Kendo Garurumon Affiltration Orb Union Hylian Federation Family Okaina- Wife Kainu- Son Honey D.Kyosuke- Younger Brother Honey D. Nicol- Older Brother (Desceased) Honey D. Hyo- Older Brother Honey D. Jumper- Mother Honey D. Ray- Father (Deceased) Honey D. Hikari- Younger Sister Honey D. Kyoko- Older Sister Honey D. Koichi- Older Brother Honey D. Shinn- Cousin Karo- Daughter Paulo II- Descendant Paul Kurosagi- Ancestor Amane Nishiki- Twin Ancestor Samurai Lord- Ancestor Okami Yuki- Ancestor Shinji Takato- Brother-in-Law Scorpiomaru- Pet Kyoto- Affiltration Jinjuriki Paul's Jinjuriki Form